


Hearth's Light

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: With everything they have been through, Nate no longer questions just how much Aurora loves him back… but he also knows her heart better than anyone and Lux has always been a part of it. So when his babe talks in her sleep about the three of them, Nate does a little soul searching and finds his own heart has room for two. After talking with Aurora, they agree to pursue their sunlit cinnamon roll together... but will Lux see the light?
Relationships: Aurora/Ignatius, Aurora/Ignatius/Lux
Kudos: 4





	Hearth's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fanscript for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic. Go on now, what are you waiting for!
> 
> Spoilers...Spoilers... Spoilers... Warning. Spoilers.
> 
> In game quotes are in italics. This ficlet is from the Council Hall after MC chooses Ignatius but takes Lux to look at jewelry.

_Council Hall_

_As we approach the council hall, Ignatius is crouched down by the door waiting. When he sees Lux and I walking up together, he jumps to his feet and runs over._

_Ignatius: “Where have you been all morning, I was looking everywhere for you.”_

_Aurora: “Sorry Nate… I took Lux with me to look at some jewelry for the ceremony."_

_Ignatius: “I’m over here wondering if you’re alright and you’re looking at jewelry?”_

_Lux: “I’m just going to excuse myself.”_

Ignatius: Woah, hang on.

Lux: Excuse me?

Ignatius: Don’t just go running off like this doesn’t include you.”

Lux: Umm..

I look at Ignatius pointedly and make a rapid gesture with my hands. Unfortunately, he seems to read my hurried gestures incorrectly.

Ignatius: Oh come on. I’m not blind you know, you could at least let me know before you take off like that with him.

Aurora: Don’t be mad at him, he didn’t do anything wrong. I asked him to go with me.

Ignatius: I’m not… mad. Just worried. What’s wrong with taking me too, I thought we were going to do this together?

Aurora: _I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to bother you with it. I didn’t think you’d be interested in that sort of thing._

Ignatius: _I don’t know… maybe not by myself but… I’m always interested in doing stuff with you…_ both of you.

Lux’s eyes go wide and a blush creeps up his face. I try not to smile at his confusion, he’s so adorable.

Lux: What? I-I ummm… I’m not sure I understand. I mean I thought… I…

Ignatius: Hold on… you spent all morning with him and you didn’t talk to him yet?

Aurora: Well… I did want to include you for that and… umm… I just got a bit… distracted. Sorry.

Ignatius: Oh goddess, why don't we pretend I didn't say anything. Just… fuck, just meet us after class alright? There’s a lot we need to… to t-talk about… with you… I mean... We'd like to both talk with you together... if that’s alright...

Lux: What’s this about?

Aurora: Nate and I’ve been talking alot lately about our relationship and about the future and we're thinking about ... well... it's hard to explain really... but after everything that's happened we both decided to be more open with our… feelings. Everything’s going to change soon and this might be our last chance to really talk together before things get crazy.

Ignatius: Yeah… you know... Aurora and I... We're... together now but… you’ve been really distant in the last few days. You’re her best friend and … you're… cool... It’s just been really weird with out you around, you know? You're my friend too. I really care about you. 

Lux: You do?

Ignatius: I walk to school with you most days don't I? Do you really think I'd just hang around if I didn't want to?

Lux: I thought you liked taking the long way. There are a lot less people around...

Ignatius: I could walk alone you know, then there wouldn't be anyone.

Lux: Oh...

Ignatius: Look... Before everything happened it seemed like you were just... oh I don't know... you just looked really sad and then when when we came back it was... odd... I thought you’d be right behind her father or waiting outside but… you weren't... 

Aurora: You have been pretty distant lately. We’re best friends Lux, I don’t want that to change. I want to spend time with you too.

Lux: Oh… I-I hadn’t realized it seemed that way. I apologize, I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately and you’ve both been so busy, it seemed kind of selfish to intrude.

Aurora: Oh Lux, you can talk to me. That’s what best friends are supposed to do.

Ignatius: Yeah… and I may not be the best to talk to but… If you need someone to be around… It’s alright to just… you can lean on me too, you know? I-if you’d like to.

Lux: -sigh- You’re right, I’ll try to spend more time with you both in the future.

Ignatius: Yeah, about that… we should really get going but... after class is out today we need to talk more ok? Don’t think because you're cute you can get away with avoiding us again.

I gape, Ignatius eyes widen and he goes red as the impact of his own words hit him. Lux flushes bright as a tomato, looking equally stunned.

Lux: Wha-huh?! Co-come again?!

Ignatius: ...

Aurora: Wow Nate, that was really bold of you.

My voice seems to break him out of his shock.

Ignatius: Well... we should get going-talktoyoulaterbye!

I can help the giggle that escapes as he dashes into the council hall. Lux is still standing absolutely still, stunned and flushed. He’s so cute like this.

Aurora: That could have gone better.

Lux: …

Aurora: I know it’s a lot to take in but I need you to be honest with me… with us. It feels like you’ve been holding back. Even Rocco and Rowan have noticed and maybe Rocco’s wrong about why but I don’t think so. After everything we’ve all been through, I just didn’t want anything else to happen without getting the chance to talk to you about how I feel… How we both feel.

Smiling, I reach out and smooth his braid back behind his ear. The tension in his shoulders drops. He's still blushing but his shock melts away. He smiles fondly back at me.

Lux: I-I… don’t know what to say. I never really considered… something like... well... It's not that I don't... um... It’s hardly unique but it is fairly... u-unconventional. Could you give me some time to think it over?

Aurora: Of course. Just know that you can talk to me ok? I love you and you’ll always be my best friend no matter what you choose. Nothing will change that alright?

For a moment he doesn't answer and my own heart starts to drop somewhere near my stomach. What if it's all too much for him? It's a huge risk... but it just seems... right. This isn't exactly how I thought we'd end up talking about it. 

Aurora: Lux? 

I swallow hard and look up into his eyes. They seem to glimmer. Is he... crying? Before I can say any more, he steps forward and hugs me. His heart is racing and he holds me close to him like I'm something precious. 

Aurora: Are you alright?

I can feel his smile when he presses a kiss to my temple.

Lux: Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun if some of the scenes changed based on maxing out the heart points for each elemental (the idea being that each of the boys feel more secure in your affections and you're more comfortable with each other when a connection is made). That spawned a bunch of super short drabbles sets based on various places in the game's timeline. These drabbles are made without betas so please feel free to message me if you find errors.
> 
> Hearth's light is a pre-poly friends-to-lovers path based on an AU where max heart points spawn a dungeon level dialog choice of:  
> I can't help but think back to the village I hope that everyone's alright...  
> \+ worried about classmates  
> \+ worried about best friend
> 
> And another AU dialog choice post cake encounter where Ignatius approaches you about Lux acting distant and asks what you think of him.  
> \+ He's my best friend...  
> \+ I like you both...


End file.
